You Can't Be Killed
Box 5: You Can't Be Killed (君の命は殺せない, Kun no inochi ha korosenai) is the seventeenth episode of the Medaka Box anime. Summary When the Student Council arrives on the second floor, Munakata orders them to close the door so as not disrupt the room's fragile environment. Munakata introduces himself, then asks them to move on as he is busy watering the plants, and is not the fighting type. As Medaka turns, he attacks her from behind with a sword. She manages to dodge, surprising Munakata, who states he had heard she couldn't move reflexively. He then reveals himself as a hidden weapons user, and the killing type. Munakata states he has plenty of reasons for killing; they just aren't the reasons normal people have. Medaka claims she will fight Munakata; Maguro stops her however, by grabbing her breasts. This action sends her into War God Mode, and she sends Maguro flying with a punch. Akune mistakes Maguro for a member of the Thirteen Party, though Zenkichi corrects him. Getting up, Maguro tells Medaka to stay in War God Mode to speed her recovery, and forbids her from fighting. He then greets Munakata, telling the younger boy that he is his favorite member of the Thirteen Party. Munakata recognizes him as the one who taught him how to use hidden weapons, turning him from a fearful killer into a repulsive killer. Maguro then suggests Zenkichi fight next, a prospect to which Zenkichi agrees. When Medaka tries to object, Maguro rebukes her, reminding her that Zenkichi managed to remain by her side for thirteen years. Zenkichi removes his jacket and takes a stance, telling Munakata he won't die even if he is killed. Munakata readies his weapons, and states the two of them could have been friends. For that reason, he will kill Zenkichi. Zenkichi thinks back to Hakobune Middle School and Kumagawa, and decides he will fight Munakata to protect Medaka. Munakata offers Zenkichi a sword, though he actually intends to slash the younger boy when he moves within range. Zenkichi does not take the bait. Maguro comments that Zenkichi is as stubborn as Medaka, who replies that he is even more stubborn than she is. Kikaijima asks Akune if Zenkichi will be alright, who tells her not to worry, even if Zenkichi's opponent is a serial killer. Munakata attacks, only for his sword to be knocked out of his hands. He draws multiple swords and attacks again, only to be methodically disarmed by Zenkichi. When Munakata draws a pair of sledgehammers, Zenkichi manages to physically overpower Munakata and knock the sledgehammers away, forcing Munakata to jump back. Akune notices that Munakata is not very skilled in his use of his weapons; questioned about it, Maguro reveals that Munakata has no aptitude with weaponry. Medaka asks Maguro if he intentionally chose Munakata as Zenkichi's opponent because he was an amateur with weapons, to which Maguro replies in the negative. Having decided how best to kill Zenkichi, Munakata reveals a spiked staff, which he claims will make up for his poor movements, and cannot be blocked. Medaka comments that that is not a hidden weapon, though Maguro explains that it is actually a historical hidden weapon. A shocked Zenkichi asks if he can borrow it. Despite Munakata's claims that the staff cannot be blocked, Zenkichi manages to redirect it with his shirt, and knee Munakata in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Maguro states that he should have finished the battle with that attack. Munakata takes out two guns, a Smith & Wesson 44 Magnum, and a Desert Eagle, giving Zenkichi pause. Maguro tells Zenkichi it is time to show what he can do. Munakata takes aim with his guns, only for them to be kicked away by Zenkichi. He is amazed to see Zenkichi charged with the guns pointing at him, and is more amazed when Zenkichi disassembles them. Zenkichi says that he read up on guns in case something like this ever happened. Munakata pulls out a large a large number of guns, but Zenkichi kicks them away before he can use them. He and Munakata begin rapidly struggling in close quarters. Aside, Akune notes that Zenkichi is starting to use more foot techniques. Maguro explains Zenkichi's style, Savate, and notes it is most suited for street fighting. Akune notes that Zenkichi is also very Abnormal. Maguro corrects him, explaining that Zenkichi is a Normal. He goes on to state that Zenkichi is "normal cool" in that he keeps trying no matter how many times he loses. Medaka reiterates how Zenkichi stuck by her side for thirteen years, even when he said he didn't want to. She finishes by declaring that Zenkichi is the guy she likes, depressing Akune and thrilling Kikaijima. Munakata tosses a pair of grenades at Zenkichi, though he does not expect them to be effective either. Zenkichi kicks them into a pond. Munakata pulls out a rocket launcher, but Zenkichi kicks even this weapon away, avoiding both the trigger and the gun powder. Kikaijima asks if Munakata is all out of weapons now. Maguro reminds the others that even after being disarmed, Munakata is still a dangerous killer. With all his weapons gone, his speed increases drastically. Munakata attacks Zenkichi from behind with his bare hands, but Zenkichi kicks him in the head, knocking him to the ground. Maguro states Zenkichi has won. He asks Medaka if she is upset for being the one protected, as she looks a bit put out. She starts to say that something is off, when Zenkichi is impaled in the back with five swords. Munakata rises to his feet, and chides Zenkichi for dropping his guard, claiming he hasn't even used half of his hidden weapons yet. Spitting up blood, Zenkichi flippantly remarks that he knew he forgot something, and collapses as Medaka screams his name. Medaka exits War God Mode and drops to her knees. She begins to sob. Munakata tells her her sensitivity makes him want to kill her. As Munakata moves towards them, Akune and Kikaijima prepare to fight. They are stopped by Maguro however, who tells him and Kikaijima to take Medaka and leave, declaring he will take responsibility for the situation. Munakata accuses Maguro of being responsible for Zenkichi's death, as Maguro wrote up the draft for the current Flask Plan. Everyone is shocked when Zenkichi rises to his feet. Zenkichi angrily tells Munakata he will make him pay for making Medaka cry. Medaka begins joyfully repeating Zenkichi's name. Munakata tells Zenkichi to give up, but Zenkichi jocularly accuses the killer of not wanting to kill, infuriating him. He asks Medaka for some encouragement, who answers. Zenkichi stomps on the ground with great force, shaking the entire room. Munakata is surprised by the strength of Zenkichi's kick, but is not impressed, not seeing how the kick alone will defeat him. Munakata is caught unawares as the weapons Zenkichi kicked into the ceiling earlier fall down, deeply wounding him. He expresses his disbelief that Zenkichi thought so far ahead, and accuses Zenkichi of being too scared, before collapsing. As Zenkichi begins to fall, Maguro catches him, and congratulates him on a job well done. With Munakata defeated, Akune recommends they turn him over to the authorities. Zenkichi declares that Munakata is not a killer however, pointing out that with all his injuries, he would be dead if Munakata was seriously trying to kill him. Munakata explains that his desire to kill is real, but that he loves people, so he keeps them away by pretending to be a murderer. He admits that it was lonely living like that however, so he joined the Flask Plan to make friends. He then tells Zenkichi he feels he could get along with him, and asks the younger boy if he wants to be friends with him. Zenkichi states that, after risking their lives in battle, they are already friends. Zenkichi offers Munakata his hand, who takes it. In his office, Hakama makes a phone call, requesting the file on Munakata be gotten rid off. When questioned by Shiranui, he states that Munakata will stay on the right path, but expresses his annoyance that Munakata befriended Zenkichi, when Hakama wanted him to befriend Medaka. Hakama labels Zenkichi as a wolf in sheep's clothing; a Normal who could fight an Abnormal. Shiranui reiterates that Zenkichi is just a Normal, as well her friend. She immediately denies this claim however, stating she has no friends, and leaves the office. Characters in Order of Appearance #Mogana Kikaijima #Kouki Akune #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Medaka Kurokami #Kei Munakata #Maguro Kurokami #Misogi Kumagawa (flashback) #Hakama Shiranui #Hansode Shiranui Differences Between Anime and Manga *In the anime, the scenes from Munakata's past shown in the manga are absent. Category:Episodes